


Tooth Gaps And Custard

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Adam is 18, Aspergers, M/M, Nigel is 28, Spacedogs, Tagged underage for safety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: Nigel finds a stunning young boy, who seems extremely worried about something. If he would just look up at him, maybe he could find out what.





	Tooth Gaps And Custard

**Author's Note:**

> Loose prompt from karomel-02 on tumblr!

He first caught his eye with the tapping foot. His legs were practically trembling. Then he started to hum to himself, and Nigel took another glance towards the kid. He was skinny, and small. He had a mop of curly brown hair covering his face partially, and suddenly he grabbed at it. He began breathing hard, and Nigel got up, taking the seat next to him in the white waiting room. The boy stopped all movement.

"What's wrong darling?" He asked charmingly. The boy looked up a bit, just enough to see his face, before snapping his head back down.

"Are you afraid of dentists?" He asked. He nodded and Nigel sighed.

"Well gorgeous, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"I'm not gorgeous, that's why I'm here." He said curtly. Nigel blinked in surprise. He had expected a timid voice but this voice was strong.

"Of course you're gorgeous darling, just look at your curly hair."

"Is that it?" He questioned bitterly.

"Well, I could see more if you would fucking look up." Nigel said. The swearing seemed to startle him, and he looked up in surprise.

"See? You've got sparkling eyes, like the stars in the sky."

"I like stars. I'm studying astronomy." He blurted out, then covered his mouth. He looked down again and Nigel grinned.

"You have an adorable fucking tooth gap as well, darling."

"It's not adorable! And my name is Adam, not darling."

"Of course Adam. Is that why you're here? For that little gap?" Nigel asked. Adam nodded reluctantly and put his hands back in his mop of hair, pulling hair. Nigel took his hands down gently and held them, making Adam look up again. He parted his lips to breathe, and Nigel caught a glimpse of that gap again and smiled.

"You're afraid, but there's nothing to be scared of."

"There's going to be hands in my mouth, and then I have to go across the street to the other office, and get braces, and it will hurt. It will hurt badly." Adam said.

"Well darling, I've never had braces but I imagine something cold would help. How about we go get milkshakes when you're done?" Nigel offered. Adams eyes widened and he looked at Nigels body, up and down.

"You're very old. Why are you interested in getting milkshakes? Are you going to kidnap me?" Adam questioned. Nigel laughed.

"Darling, I only kidnap the bad guys." Nigel said, giving him a smile.

"Is that why you have scars? You get in fights and kidnap people?" Adam asked. He didn't seem quite afraid, just intrigued.

"You ask too many questions darling. How about those milkshakes?" Nigel asked again. Adam bit his lip and tapped his fingers on his leg.

"My braces are paid for by insurance, I don't have any money with me."

"I'll pay for you." Nigel said. He reached out and covered Adams tapping hand with his own, as one of the assistants called his name.

"Think about it darling. I'll wait for you outside the office." Nigel promised, standing up. Adam watched him go, lips just barely parted showing off his tooth gap. Nigel smiled.

* * *

He waited nearly three hours in his car for the boy to show up again. Apparently the appointment was not going smoothly. Or maybe it just took that long. He wasn't sure. He had never had braces in Romania.

He was just about to light up for a smoke when he saw the boy stumbling out into the bright sun, head ducked, and making his hair cover his face. He looked around and seemed to be disappointed, then headed for a bike that was locked up beside the building. He put on his helmet, but Nigel got out of his car and walked over, stopping Adam mid-motion.

He put the bike lock down and looked up at Nigel for a moment, but quickly he crossed his arms over his stomach and curled in on himself.

"What color are they?" Nigel asked.

"Blue and white. Like stars." Adam mumbled. Nigel smiled.

"Are you in pain Adam?" He asked. Adam nodded. Nigel reached out and moved the hair from Adams eyes, startling him, but he didn't pull away.

"Have you made a decision? We can put that bike in my car, and head down the street." Nigel offered. Adam took a steadying breath, then nodded, rubbing his jaw.

"It's that car over there, go get in. I'll load this up." Nigel said. Adam did as he said without word, and Nigel lifted the bike, and bike lock that he had left on the ground. He carried it to his car and loaded it in the back, and once it was finally in, he slammed the door. That fucking bike was a nuisance.

The sound seemed to startle Adam, as he heard him yelp at the sound, so he was more careful when he got in the drivers seat and shut his door. He started it up and started to pull out, but Adam waved his hand.

"What is it?"

"Buckle your seatbelt."

This fucking kid.

* * *

"So, does that custard make your teeth feel any better?" Nigel asked. Adam had explained he didn't like the texture of milkshakes, and ice cream was too sugary. He had directed Nigel to a custard shop, which suited him just fine.

"It does feel a bit better, thank you." Adam said. He smiled a bit, just enough to see his teeth, and Nigel could think of nothing better than kissing them.

"So, I haven't kidnapped you, but darling, I would fucking love to see you again. Will you do me the honor of giving me your phone number?" Nigel asked.

Adam considered this. Nigel was clearly much older. But he had waited on him outside the dentist like he said he would, and he bought him custard without making fun of his texture issues, and he was very nice. Even if he did swear and smoke.

"Alright." Adam said, holding out a hand. Nigel handed him his phone, and Adam keyed in his number, and handed it back. Nigel chuckled at the screen name.

"Alright, 'Adam Raki NOT DARLING'." Nigel smiled. He pocketed his phone and stood up, and Adam followed, both of them throwing away their custard cups and heading out the door.

Nigel got Adams bike, helmet, and bike lock without word, getting them all on the ground. Adam picked up his helmet and put it on, and but the bike lock in his bike basket.

"Are you sure it's not too long of a ride home from here? I could drive you." Nigel offered. Adam shook his head, then realized he was suppose to fill the silence.

"I've ridden here before. I like the smooth custard here. I can get home easily. Thank you for the ride here though." Adam said. He stuck out his hand for a handshake, but Nigel stepped into his personal space.

"Do you mind darling?"

"I-I'm not-"

Adam was cut off by the kiss pressed to his cheek. It stunned him to absolute silence, leaving his mouth hanging open. Nigel chuckled and stepped back, heading towards his car. He got in, started the engine, and rolled down the window as he pulled out of the parking spot.

"I hope to see you soon spaceman." Nigel smirked.

As his tires squealed, and he zipped out of the parking lot, Adam touched his cheek. He wasn't sure quite what happened, but he kind of liked not knowing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not fond of teen!adam and Nigel because it's slightttllllyyyy pedophilic? But I'm happy with how this turned out.


End file.
